12 days as revised by me
by Alixis
Summary: ya, I let a friend read this the other day and I decided that I should post it. So re-read if you already have read it once and enjoy.


The 12 days of Christmas as revised by: Me  
(Unfortunately no lit teachers where hurt in the making of this song)  
On the first day of Christmas Ms. Etchell gave to me:  
A re-write on my essay (ya I know it didn't happen)  
On the second day of Christmas Tara gave to me:  
2 murderous plots  
And a re-write on my essay. (Re-write this @#^%)  
On the third day of Christmas Amanda gave to me:  
3 sharp knives  
2 murderous plots (perfect)  
And a re-write on my essay. (Whatever)  
On the fourth day of Christmas Marissa gave to me:  
4 hanging nooses  
3 sharp knives (my finger, my finger ha fooled ya)  
2 murderous plots (Hmmm.)  
And a re-write on my essay. (Or not)  
On the fifth day of Christmas Sarah gave to me:  
5 "Oh Goddess"  
4 hanging nooses (choking get it off get it off)  
3 sharp knives (That's a nice little dagger you got there)  
2 murderous plots (I think this one will be better)  
And a re- write on my essay. (This has got to end)  
On the sixth day of Christmas Charlene gave to me:  
6 pointy icicles  
5 "Oh Goddess" (Keep prayin')  
4 hanging nooses (I got rope burn)  
3 sharp knives (it's sharp and...)  
2 murderous plots (no evidence shall be left)  
and a re-write on my essay. (she's lucky I even bother)  
On the seventh day of Christmas Pat gave to me:  
"Get out of here you're being shunned!"  
6 pointy icicles (I poked myself)  
5 "Oh Goddess" (you're the only one who likes her)  
4 hanging nooses (make sure it's a tight knot)  
3 sharp knives (hey these have blood on them)  
2 murderous plots (eeny meeny miney moe)  
and a re-write on my essay. (last time I ever do my homework)  
On the eighth day of Christmas Mike gave to me:  
8 pats on the head  
7... Pat get out of here!  
6 pointy icicles (my tongue's stuck)  
5 "Oh Goddess" (The Goddess is on my side)  
4 hanging nooses (they better not break)  
3 sharp knives (I can't believe they've been used)  
2 murderous plots (*evil laughter* heh heh cough cough)  
and a re-write on my essay. (screw you)  
On the ninth day of Christmas the preppies gave to me:  
9 dirty looks  
8 pats on the head (*evil glare*)  
7... Do you hear something?  
6 pointy icicles (cold)  
5 "Oh Goddess" (Now the God's on my side too)  
4 hanging nooses (good thick rope)  
3 sharp knives (now I know why Amanda likes cooking)  
2 murderous plots ( Tara wrote them in Thebian)  
and a re-write on my essay. (oh well)  
On the tenth day of Christmas Draco gave to me:  
10 good alibis  
9 dirty looks (you're just jealous 'cause I thought of it first)  
8 pats on the head (good girl, hey watch the fingers)  
7... Go stand in the corner  
6 pointy icicles (they're melting)  
5 "Oh Goddess" (it's not my fault no-one likes Ms. Etchell)  
4 hanging nooses (it'll be like clue only real)  
3 sharp knives (slice and dice)  
2 murderous plots (I can't read Thebian)  
and a re-write on my essay. (does it have to be in English?)  
On the eleventh day of Christmas the pink bunny gave to me:  
11 evil ideas  
10 good alibis (very good alibis)  
9 dirty looks (*sticks out tongue*)  
8 pats on the head (she tried to bite me)  
7... after getting rid of Ms. Etchell I know some one else...  
6 pointy icicles (you guys are such a bad influence)  
5 "Oh Goddess" (get over it)  
4 hanging nooses (they're in my locker)  
3 sharp knives (hey, no weapons on school property)  
2 murderous plots ( is any of this illegal?)  
and a re-write on my essay. (she won't be able to mark it)  
On the twelfth day of Christmas I gave to me:  
12 new Lit teachers (no-one trust us *sniff*)  
11 evil ideas (I didn't use any of them)  
10 good alibis (I was at Tara's, Tara was at Amanda's...)  
9 dirty looks (they're after Pat)  
8 pats on the head (if he has no hands...)  
7 Pats back on top (of the To Kill list)  
6 pointy icicles (they melted *sob*)  
5 "Oh Goddess" (join the evil side)  
4 hanging nooses (dispose of the evidence)  
3 sharp knives (what knife?)  
2 murderous plots (I plead insanity)  
and a re-write on my essay. (stupid Ms. Robinson just had to get knocked up) 


End file.
